The Second Mistake
by vergilswrath
Summary: Voldemort's plans were overheard. That was the second mistake. Rated T for language. May change to M later.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You called for me, my Lord?" Avery tentatively stepped into the Minister's office.

"Yes, Avery," Tom Riddle said. "Come in." Avery sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I want to talk to you about Harry."

"Potter?" It was easy to hear the disgust in Avery's voice.

"I understand that you are one of the few Death Eaters that still have ominous feelings towards him, which is why I've called you here. It's been 6 months since I took power and it's been brilliant, to be honest. But something's been worrying me." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small sphere filled with white smoke. "I took this from the Department of Mysteries a while back. Have a listen." He placed the globe on the desk and tapped it with his wand. A misty bespectacled figure rose from the glass.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

There was silence as the figure faded away.

"'Neither can live while the other survives.'" Avery repeated. "What does this mean?"  
Riddle sighed. "It means I must kill Harry Potter."

*

Outside the door was a trembling Neville Longbottom. He ran without stopping to the nearest fireplace.

*

So, firstly thank you to everyone who read The First Mistake. Without you, TSM would not be possible. TSM will be shorter than TFM but hopefully just as good.


	2. A Dire Situation

1

Harry and Blaise Zabini-Potter were happy. No, more than that, they were blissfully happy. After Tom Riddle had taken over the Ministry, he allowed the two of them, as well as Dean and Draco Malfoy-Thomas who had married only a few weeks after they had, and Hermione Granger, to stop attending Hogwarts and to help the Ministry however they wished. Blaise, although only 16, was one of the best Squad members, aiding in the arrest of many rebels. Harry on the other hand, stayed at home to look after their son Ryan, who was 6 months old. His autobiography, _Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived_, was an instant bestseller and made Harry incredibly rich, even when the Potter fortune was discounted.

On this early morning, they were both still asleep in their bed. They had bought a flat in the centre of wizarding London. They also owned a house in the south of France and another in north Italy. Blaise was always the first to wake up. He planted a kiss on Harry's forehead and went to the kitchen, not bothering to put any clothes on. He started to prepare breakfast when the fireplace in the adjoining room flared green. Blaise turned around to the door to see Neville standing there, panting and sweaty.

"Well, this is a first," Blaise said, smirking. "A panting, sweaty man in my house who isn't Harry." He passed Neville a glass of water, who gulped it down. "Can I help you Neville?"

"Where's Harry?" Neville looked at Blaise with a strange look in his eye. "More to the point, where are your clothes?"

Blaise looked down at himself and realised he was naked. "Shit! Hey, stop laughing! It's not as if we expect guests this early! I'll go get dressed, and wake Harry up. You help yourself to breakfast." With that, Blaise sheepishly ran to the bedroom.

*

Ten minutes later, Harry, Blaise and Neville were finishing a big pile of pancakes. Blaise put his knife and fork down and crossed his arms.

"So to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Neville swallowed his mouthful of pancakes. "I was at the Ministry early this morning. The Minister needed some stats on venomous plants in Britain. I was standing outside his office and overheard a conversation he was having with Avery. He found a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries from dear old Professor Trelawney. She said something about how Harry is the only one able to defeat the Dark Lord and then she said 'for neither can live while the other survives'. And then Tom said 'I'm going to have to kill Harry Potter.'"

"What?!" Blaise quickly stood up, almost knocking over the table.

"Calm down, Blaise," Harry said calmly.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down, when a murderer is out to kill you?"

"Blaise, you'll wake Ryan. Sit down, please." Blaise slowly sat down relatively peacefully but his face was still filled with fury and his fists were clenched tight.

"I must admit, Harry," Neville said. "Blaise has got a point. What are you going to do about it?"

"It's simple. I'll kill Voldemort. Before he kills me."

*

A short chapter for you. I don't know how to make things longer, and to be honest, this is a bit of a filler chapter. The next one will actually have very little to do with the Harry/Voldemort storyline.

Also a quick apology to teamjakeward who in the epilogue of the TFM, I called teamjakedward. A small but substantial error.


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

2

Hermione Granger was a wreck. At least to the outside world. The people closer to her knew differently. Every day, she went about her business in the Ministry – working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – almost absently and, strangely for Hermione, only doing what was needed and no more. However, as soon as she returned to her small cottage in Hampshire, she changed. She frantically trawled through books, contacted necromancers and tried everything she could to bring Tiggy back, but unfortunately to no avail.

Today was no different. She sat in her small library in a comfy armchair with a thick book written in Runes. She had purchased it in Knockturn Alley the previous day for a small fortune. The cover was written in English and read _The History of Death_. Inside, predictably, was the history of death. There was a multitude of spells and curses all related to death – how to simulate death, how to prolong death, how to cause death, but not one to resurrect from death. Hermione threw the book to the floor before quickly getting out of the chair to put it on a shelf. She may be annoyed but she still loved her books. Sitting back down, she opened a drawer in the side table and pulled out a cigarette. She started smoking soon after Tiggy was killed. It helped to calm her nerves, and she was easily able to offset the nasty effects it had on her body with magic. Sometimes, however, she thought about not using the countercharm. She would get to be with Tiggy quicker, if there was something after death. Unfortunately, she thought while blowing out smoke, no-one had ever come back from the dead to prove or disprove this.

Hermione suddenly jumped out of her chair. There was someone who had come back from the dead. Stubbing out her cigarette, she threw some Floo powder into the fireplace.

*

"Ahh, Miss Granger," Tom said, offering his hand to the girl who had stumbled over once she stepped out of the fireplace. "Is there a reason for your intrusion?"

"Yes, sorry, Minister. You see-"

"Miss Granger, how many times have I told you to call me Tom?"

Hermione smiled despite herself. "About as many times as I've asked you to call me Hermione."

"Touché. So, Hermione, can I help you?"

"Yes. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner, to be honest. I was wondering how-"

"How I brought myself back to life." Hermione nodded. "I did wonder when you'd come to me about this. Unfortunately, I don't know how to come back from the dead. I was never killed."

"What?"

"I was destroyed, yes, but never killed. Dumbledore used Avada on me, which destroyed my body, but my soul survived." Noticing Hermione's confusion, he elaborated. "You see, during the First War, at my height, my life was threatened many times, so I formed Horcruxes. No doubt you've read about them." Hermione nodded. "I'd already created one when I set the basilisk on Moaning Myrtle. But I didn't feel safe with just the one, so I created more. Five more, to be precise. One was destroyed in Harry's second year – my diary. My snake Nagini was another one, but she died last month. So now I have four."

"May I see them?"

"Of course." Tom stood up and walked to a large ornate cabinet. "They've only been together for a few weeks. I kept them scattered in case one was found, so the others would still be safe." He pulled out four objects from the cabinet and laid them on a table between himself and Hermione. She looked at them in awe.

"What are they?" she asked.

"The ring was my grandfather's. The locket was Salazar Slytherin's. The cup belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and the diadem was Rowena Ravenclaw's. I had the ring since I was a child, but I spent years tracking the others down for the purpose of creating Horcruxes."

"These are amazing." Hermione picked up the ring and looked at it intently. She went to put it on. Tom sharply slapped it out of her hands.

"No!" He shouted. "It's cursed!" His voice lowered to his normal speaking tone. "Sorry about hitting you, but I didn't want to kill you. I put a curse on the ring which would quickly but painfully kill the wearer. I haven't removed it yet. I probably should." He was silent as he himself looked at the ring. "But like I said earlier, I don't think I can be of much help with your situation. I take it you want to resurrect Tiggy?"

"Yes. I've looked everywhere for information. I contacted some necromancers but apparently they summon spirits but can't bring them over to this side. I don't want a ghost of Tiggy – I want the real thing."

"I admire your determination. I have got one book that may contain your answer. See that bookcase behind you? There's a book without a title on the spine. The thick leather one. Yep, that's it. Bring it here." Hermione passed him the book. "This book told me how to create my Horcruxes. There was one other way of resurrection, but unlike a Horcrux, it teaches how to resurrect another person, but only one. Here, have a look."

"The True Love Ritual?"

"Exactly. I have done some extensive research into love recently. It turns out that the way Dumbledore said I was destroyed – Harry's mother sacrificing herself for him – is actually a real method of preventing death by Avada Kedavra. This ritual proves that the opposite is possible too – bringing someone back from the dead through love." He sighed. "Unfortunately for me, I never found 'The One' who would be able to bring me back from death if I died. Judging by the way you've been acting recently, you were really in love with her."

"I was. I would do anything to bring her back."

"Then take the book. I hope your endeavour is successful."

"Thank you, Tom." She gave the man a quick hug before Flooing back home.

*

"Fuck" was all Hermione could say once she read the ritual properly. She pulled out a quill and started to make some notes. "Potion...runes...blood...chants...full moon...right, let's start with the potion." She read the ingredients list. "Fuck." It contained possibly the rarest substances known to wizard. Hermione knew she would need some serious help. She knew of two wizards with the expertise she needed. Once again, she went to the fireplace.

*

"Dean Malcolm Thomas! You get your gorgeous arse down here now!"

"Firstly," Dean said, coming down the stairs. "It's Malfoy-Thomas. Surely after 5 months, you should know that by now. Secondly, please don't middle name me. And thirdly." Dean kissed Draco on the lips. "Now, why are you shouting so loud?"

"I need to have a shower, and someone needs to look after Idina and Katy." It had been a huge shock to both Draco and Dean when they found out that Draco was 3 months pregnant during the battle of Hogwarts, and an even bigger one when they discovered he was pregnant with twins. Their daughters, Idina Echo and Katy Destiny Malfoy-Thomas were just two weeks old.

"You might have to wait for your shower, Draco," Hermione said, stepping out of the fireplace. "I need to ask a favour of you."

"Hermione!" Dean hugged the girl tightly. "It's great to see you more like you! What happened?"

"I might be able to bring Tiggy back. But I need Draco's help." She showed him the list of ingredients.

"Merlin! You need all of this?" She nodded. "Well, it's a good thing I know where to get all of these. You just need to know the right people. But it'll be expensive. Dean, are you okay looking after the girls for a while?"

"Of course, Dray. Just let me know when you're on your way back and I'll start cooking dinner." Dean kissed Draco again. "Love you."

"Love you too." Draco turned to Hermione. "Off to Knockturn Alley!"

*

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Hermione nervously said, as they walked through the dark shop to the shopkeeper, who seemed to be missing an eye.

"Of course I am," he whispered back.

"Well good. Knockturn Alley still gives me the creeps." They had reached the shopkeeper now, who was definitely missing an eye. He was reading a magazine.

"Donneus!" Draco said loudly. The shopkeeper quickly looked up and gave a sinister grin.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again. And you've brought a lady friend with you."

"This is Ms Granger, Donneus, and she needs certain...provisions for a potion. I hope you have what we are looking for. Money is no problem."

"No, Draco!" Hermione hissed. "This is for me. You don't have to pay!"

"I know that, Hermione. I don't have to pay, but I want to pay." He turned back to Donneus. "Here's a list of what we need."

Donneus scrutinised the list. "Mmm...I have most of these in stock for you. Two of the items I can order in, and the last one isn't something I would have anyway. Would you like to buy the rest now?"

"Yes please, Donneus. And if you could order the two items in for us, and send them directly to Ms Granger's house, we would be most grateful."

Donneus nodded and hurried into the back to get the items. Soon after, Hermione and Draco left the shop with two large bags. Draco swiftly shrank them and put them in his pockets.

"What was the item he couldn't provide?" he asked Hermione.

She pulled out the list again. "Amortentia. And I know exactly where to get some."

*

Draco groaned at the sight of the shop in front of him. "Are you serious?"

Hermione grinned. "Yep. Fred and George make some of the best Love Potions around." And with that, she dragged Draco into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Hermione!" she heard one of the twins say – she still couldn't tell them apart. Not that it mattered – they were more like one person split into two anyway.

"Gred! Or is it Forge?" she laughed, hugging the twin in front of her.

"Something like that," the other one said, pulling her into a hug too. "And you've brought Draco along with you?"

Draco shook the boy's hand. "How are you, Fred?"

"All the better to see you, Draco. Still with Dean?"

"Yep, sorry to disappoint."

"Oh well, maybe next time then."

"Oi! Fred!" George shouted at his brother. "Stop flirting with a married man and get over here!"

Fred winked at Draco and the two of them joined George and Hermione.

"So, what brings you to our shop?"

"We're after some Amortentia."

George smiled slyly. "Looking for a new girl? Not the most moral way of doing so, but if we make some money out of it..."

"Actually, George, I'm trying to get back the old one. So," she said, trying not to raise any more unwanted questions. "The Amortentia?"

*

Back at Hermione's house, Draco aided her in making the potion.

"Yep, now add the Billywig stings. And stir in the Lobalug venom. Stir three times anti-clockwise. And we're almost there." He paused. "Are you ready for the next bit?"

Hermione nodded. "Just do it."

Draco picked up a silver blade as Hermione held her right arm over a beaker. She clenched her eyes shut. Draco slashed the blade across her wrist. Hermione hissed. Draco used his wand to siphon the blood carefully into the beaker.

"There." Draco quickly healed the cut. Hermione looked at the ugly scar on her wrist. "It's not too bad," he said, noticing her. "It's better than the mark on your other arm. I'd rather have a scar there any day. Here." Hermione took the beaker from Draco and poured the blood in. The potion hissed and changed colour from a murky brown to a bright orange.

Draco had a quick look at the instructions. "That's it," he declared, closing the book. "On the night of the full moon, you just need to add the Amortentia before the rest of the ritual." He looked at the clock. "It's getting late. I should get back. Dean will be wondering where I am. Just make sure the fire underneath the cauldron keeps on burning."

"I will. Thank you so much, Draco. I couldn't have done it without you." She hugged Draco tightly.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could be of assistance. And don't hesitate to ask for more help if you need it." With that, he Flooed away. Hermione looked at the potion. It was quite a lurid shade, she thought, as she inhaled the fumes. On her way to bed, she realised that it smelt faintly of spearmint.

That night, while she slept, Hermione smiled for the first time in six months.

*

Aww...happy-ish ending there. I felt that we needed to see Hermione, even though her storyline and Harry's storyline don't really cross. I just think she's as important as Harry, Blaise, Dean and Draco, hence why I mentioned the latter two in this chapter too.

We'll visit Hermione again in a few chapters time.


	4. Going Through the Motions

3

It had been two days since Harry had announced to Blaise and Neville that he would kill Tom Riddle. None of them had mentioned it since, but Blaise knew that Harry was disturbed by the notion of his own death.

That evening, Harry invited Dean and Draco over for dinner. It had been a while since they had all been together, and Harry thought they should all be in on the plan.

"I just need to find a way to kill him," Harry said for the umpteenth time.

"We know, Harry," Draco laughed, taking a bite of his banoffee pie. "Hermione'll know. She always knows something." The fireplace suddenly glowed green. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late. I was getting some runes in Diagon Alley and lost track of time. But I brought this book with me. I think it might help."

"Is this the one Riddle gave you?" Blaise, and the others for that matter, had given up calling the Minister by his first name.

"Yeah. It told him how to create Horcruxes, it might tell us how to destroy them."

"Wow. Thanks, 'Mione. I'll take a look at this later."

"Great, OK, cool. I'm starving. What's left?"

*

Later that night, Blaise and Harry were in bed. Blaise was asleep but Harry was reading the book Hermione gave him.

_Like every magical object, Horcruxes can be destroyed. The Horcrux must be destroyed beyond magical repair. There are only three ways of doing this, which are listed below._

_Basilisk venom is an extremely effective method of breaking a Horcrux. The poison only has one known cure – phoenix tears – meaning there is a very slim chance of restoring the Horcrux during the destruction process._

_Fiendfyre is also known as cursed fire. It is Dark magic of a similar level to Horcruxes. The flames take on the form of magical beasts and are able to disintegrate anything in its path. Apart from being powerful enough to control the flames, there is one other way to prevent destruction. This is through the use of the Duro charm. Duro changes an object into magical stone, which is strong enough to withstand the power of Fiendfyre._

_The Killing Curse has the power to destroy a Horcrux, but only one inside a living object. Most Horcruxes are made from inanimate objects, but some wizards have kept theirs inside animals, for example Herpo the Foul is believed to have made a Horcrux from his basilisk. However, the basilisk died before anyone could restore Herpo from his non-corporeal state, as no-one par him had ever used a Horcrux at the time._

_Due to the Dark nature of Horcruxes and the stigma associated with them, very little research has been carried out about them._

Harry closed the book. As he snuggled against Blaise to go to sleep, he realised what he had to do.

*

In the morning, as he told Blaise what he planned do to, he hit a snag.

"Harry," Blaise told him. "What's to stop Riddle from countering anything you throw at him? He's more powerful than Dumbledore, and it took a hell of a lot for us to defeat him."

"Shit. I hadn't thought of that."  
"You'll be glad to know that I have then. You just need to inhibit his magic."

"And Blaise, how, pray tell, am I meant to do that?"

"You just need to slip a potion into his drink. The potion stays dormant in the body until someone says the magic words."

"Like Abracadabra?" Harry laughed.

"Exactly. I've already planned it all out."

"You're amazing, Blaise."

"You can thank me later." Blaise winked. "First, we need Draco's help to make the potion."  
"Draco and Dean went out with the twins today."

"Damn. Well, what about Severus? Can we trust him?"

*

"My allegiance lies with you, Harry, and always will. You can trust me."

Blaise and Harry were sitting in Snape's office at Hogwarts. The Headmaster was standing, occasionally pacing across the room.

"Thank you, Sev. We need some help with a potion. We wouldn't bother you normally, but Draco's busy today."

"It's no bother. Being firmer with the students means they rebel less. What kind of potion are you making?"  
Harry explained everything that he had discovered over the last few days. When he finished, Snape sighed.

"Unfortunately, I had a feeling that he would try something like this. Even as Voldemort, he never stuck to his word. Of course I'll make this potion. It's what the evil bastard deserves. But might I ask, how will you get him to consume the potion?"

"That's the other reason for coming here. Riddle has house elves to cook his food. He trusts the laws of house elves so much that he wouldn't suspect one of them to spike his meal."

"You want to borrow a house elf?"

"Not just any house elf. Dobby."

"I see. Dobby!" Snape shouted the last word and there was a loud crack.

"Harry Potter!" the house elf squeaked. "Such an honour it is."

"Hey, Dobby. I was wondering if you would do me a favour."

"Anything for the great Harry Potter, sir!"

"Excellent. Do you mind, Professor?"

"No, not at all. We've got enough house elves anyway."

"Okay. What I would like you to do, Dobby, is go and work in the Minister's private kitchen. Keep quiet and to yourself. We don't want any unneeded attention. Professor Snape is going to help us make a potion for the Minister, so when you hear either me or Professor Snape call you, come back here as quickly as you can. The potion needs to be put into the Minister's food. Once you've done that, you can come back to the kitchens here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby understands. Dobby will do what Master Harry says." Dobby vanished with another large crack.

"And the second part of your plan, Harry?" Snape said. "Is that sorted?"

"More or less. I just need to finetune a few things."

"Well then, Blaise, Harry, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you, Severus. We hope so too."

*

Another chapter for you!

Just to let you all know, the prologue of The Third Mistake has been written! Yes, there is a threequel!

I hope this doesn't put a downer on people, but I'm not feeling as enthusiastic with TSM as I did with TFM, but I'm already feeling a lot happier with TTM. It's almost like 'the difficult second album' and I just think TSM seems a bit rushed, but I don't know how to slow it down. TTM will be longer too – there's a lot more things happening in it!

TSM is definitely going to be a lot shorter than TFM. I am foreseeing only 3 more chapters and the epilogue.

Finally, let's say it now – there will be character deaths in some of those chapters! You have been warned!


	5. Not As Planned

4

The next day, Harry received a letter.

_Harry_

_The potion has been completed. Dobby will put it into Riddle's food tonight. It should take 12 hours to completely affect his systems. The 'magic words' as you and Blaise so aptly put it are 'Rezar Podere'. I wish you all the best._

_Severus_

Harry grinned. Now he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

*

'Tomorrow' was also the day of the full moon. Hermione was anxious to get started on the ritual. She already had everything she needed for it, but was annoyed that the full moon couldn't come quicker.

*

When tomorrow did arrive, Harry went directly to the Ministry after breakfast. Nervously taking a deep breath, he knocked on the Minister's door.

"Come in," he heard Riddle say. "Ahh, Harry. How nice to see you. Have a seat."

"Thank you, Tom."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

"So what brings you to my chambers?"

"I heard through someone about something which I feel is quite important."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"My life. According to my...source, someone close to me wants to kill me."

"Do you know who?"

"Yes, I do." Despite his subtle movement, Harry noticed Riddle reach for his wand. "You. Rezar Podere!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Riddle cried, pointing his wand. Nothing happened.

Harry laughed. "It worked! Ha!"

Riddle growled and lunged at Harry. Harry quickly reacted with a wordless Protego. Riddle bounced off and hit the floor. He quickly stood up.

"Duro!" Harry shouted, aiming his wand at Riddle's feet, which turned to stone.

"Stone?!" Riddle asked. His face changed from the handsome form of Tom Riddle back to the flat, snakelike face of Voldemort. "You think you can stop me with stone?"

"No. I know I can stop you with stone."

"But will you able to?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. I've already done it. I've inhibited your magic, I'm encasing you in stone and your Horcruxes will be destroyed by Fiendfyre. There's nothing you can do."

"Oh, but there's something I've already done."

What Riddle said next to Harry chilled him to the very core. He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a cackling Voldemort behind.

*

Hermione slowly circled the cauldron, dropping runes in one at a time while muttering their names.

"_Iscabah, Mojor, Afrew, Besregi, Kelomeg!" _As the last rune was added, a thick plume of orange smoke shot directly upwards out of the cauldron. Hermione picked up the vial of Amortentia. She uncorked it and held it over the potion.

"With this potion," she whispered, sneaking a look at the book to make sure she said everything correctly. "I resurrect my one true love. This potion will bind our hearts as one." She poured the Amortentia into the potion. There was more orange smoke which poured across the floor, almost filling the room entirely before slowly shrinking into the form of a body. Hermione gasped as the smoke cleared.

"Hi Hermione."

"Oh my God," was all she could say before fainting.

*

There we go. Not one, but two cliffhangers!

Next chapter up soon!


	6. The Best and Worst 24 Hours Ever

5

Harry burst into his house, startling Blaise. He hugged his husband tightly and quietly cried.

"Harry, what is it?" Blaise asked, kissing the top of Harry's head. "Did it not work?"

"No," Harry sniffed. "It worked perfectly."  
"Then what's wrong?"

"Voldemort's been planning to kill me for longer than we realised. He said he made precautions in case I found out about him trying to kill me. He said he made a...Life Bond."

"A Life Bond?"

"A bond connecting the lives of two people. If one dies, the other one does too. It's often used between married couples."

"And who did he make this bond with?"

Harry looked deeply into Blaise's blue eyes. "You."

Blaise's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"He didn't say. But I can't stop the curse on him. He will regain his magic in just under 24 hours time. If he's not dead by then, he'll be able to destroy the stone and come after me."  
"Can't we remove the Life Bond?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. They're made for life."

"So basically, I'm fucked."

"Don't say that! I had another idea though. But you won't like it."

"Well, what is it?"

"You and I make a Life Bond. Then, when Voldemort dies, we die together."  
"No!" Blaise nearly shouted. "What about Ryan?"

"He can stay with your parents, or mine, or with Draco and Dean, or Sirius and Remus, or-"

"No, Harry. We can't do that to him. He needs his real, biological parents. He needs at least one of us."

"So what? I've got to lose you again?"

"If you must."

"No!" Harry pushed Blaise away and ran up to the bedroom. Blaise quickly followed. Harry was lying on the bed in the foetal position, head under a pillow.

"Harry," Blaise whispered, lying down behind him. "You don't have to look at me, just listen." He took hold of Harry's hands. "Like you said, I've got about 24 hours left to live. Death is just the next adventure. If you get up, we'll Firecall – Draco, Dean, our parents, Lucius, anyone – and ask them to look up any way to break a Life Bond, and then we'll go and do everything we want to. We can spend some time with Ryan together, and then we'll go out for a proper meal, like our first date. Then we'll come home, have some mindblowing sex. Then in 23 hours time, we'll go back to the Ministry and destroy the Horcruxes. We'll check if anyone can break the bond. If they can, excellent. If not, we can watch the sunrise together, before..." He faltered for a moment. "Or, we can stay here and I can spend my last hours lying here in silence."

Harry flipped over and glared at Blaise. "Don't say that! You're not going to die! I won't let you!"

"Excellent. Let's go have the best day."

*

Harry and Blaise quickly Firecalled everyone they could think of to help them, before speedily going to the park with Ryan. They enjoyed themselves on the slide and swings with Ryan, who had immense fun, before settling down on the grass for a picnic. As Blaise fed Ryan, Harry nibbled on a sandwich.

"Blaise," he asked, not looking at the boy, instead staring intently at the grass. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"About dying? I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but because when I lost my memory, it almost broke you. We know what's going to happen this time, so at least we can prepare for it. I don't know how fragile you are at the moment. I don't want you to suffer again."

"But I'm going to suffer regardless."

"I know, Harry. But you know I'm going to die. We're spending my last day together, which we couldn't do if I was killed by a car or a curse. This is good."

"It's not good. I love you, and don't want to lose you. I can't lose you again."

"You have to. Remember that Muggle saying? 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'" He put his free arm around Harry. "Look. Let's not act as if this is our last day together. We hooked up almost a year ago, so think of it as our anniversary. Let's just enjoy ourselves right here, right now. Okay?"

Harry looked up at Blaise and gave a weak smile. "Okay," he said, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Good. Let's finish our lunch. Then we'll take Ryan to my parents and get ready to go out." Harry nodded and took another bite of his sandwich.

*

They arrived at Zabini Manor nearly an hour later. They entered the main living room to see that Lucius was sitting with Blaise's parents.

"Lucius," Blaise said, frowning slightly. "What brings you here?"

"Your mother invited me over. But while you're here, I need to talk to you both. Your message this morning was very rushed and slightly incoherent. But I did what I could for you. I don't know why you want to know about Life Bonds. You're not trying to make one, are you? They're incredibly dangerous."

"We know." Harry paused for a moment. He looked at Blaise who nodded. "Before I say any more, we need to know where your loyalties lie, Lucius?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Your loyalties, are they with Voldemort or with Harry?"

"Neither. I am loyal to my son. Whatever he does, Narcissa and I will follow. And as far as I know, he is loyal to you. Now, why all this fuss about Bonds?"

"Okay. It's a long story." And Harry told them everything that happened. By the end of it, Carmela was sobbing and clutching Blaise tightly.

"Now you know," Harry said. "So what did you find out?"

"It's not good news, I'm afraid. There are two ways to dissolve a Life Bond, but they're both incredibly risky. The first is to form another one. But the secondary Bond will only overpower the original if the creator is more powerful, and unfortunately, the Dark Lord is probably the most powerful wizard alive. If the magic used to form the secondary Bond isn't powerful enough, all three people involved will die."

"Damn. And the second way?"

"It's similar. At the same instant the first Life Bond is destroyed, as in when one of the members of it die, the second one must be made. But if it's not done at the exact same moment, the other member of the Life Bond will die."

"So if we don't take a risk, Blaise will die. If we do, Blaise – and maybe myself – could die."

"It's worth us trying the second way, but I'm not going to let you risk your life too." Harry nodded. "Let's not think about it now." Blaise turned to the adults. "Harry and I are going for a meal. We'll be back early in the morning."

"The magic inhibitor on Voldemort will wear off sometime tomorrow morning. I can't remember when I cast it, but it was after 8am. So we need do try things before then."

"Be careful," Carmela said, hugging both boys. "I love you, Blaise."

"I love you too, Mum."

She let go off them and wiped her eyes. "Go, have fun. We'll look after Ryan for you."

"Thank you, Carmela," Harry said. He took Blaise's hand in his. "Come on, love. Let's go out."

*

After quickly changing into smarter, more respectable clothes, Harry and Blaise headed to the same restaurant that their first date had been at. This time, however, neither Harry nor Blaise were pregnant.

"God, Blaise, this steak is good," Harry moaned.

"I know, right?" Blaise answered between mouthfuls.

"Will we stay for dessert, or shall we take it home?"

"Oh, we're staying. Unless I can eat it off of you."

Harry grinned. "You can do whatever you want to me."

"Is that so?" Blaise's eyes flickered evilly, and Harry momentarily wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Yeah, definitely," he replied, slightly nervously. "Why? What have you got in mind?"

Blaise didn't answer, and took another mouthful of food. Harry frowned at his husband, but started to eat again. He abruptly stopped when he felt something sneak up his leg.

"What is it, Harry?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Nothing," Harry said quietly. He jumped as something gently stroked his groin. "Blaise, what are you doing?"

"Me? Why, Harry my dear, I'm simply appalled that you would accuse me of something." Blaise grinned and leaned forward. "You'd be right to accuse me, but I'm still appalled. You should always know it's me. I thought you liked my feet."

"I do, Blaise. Just not in a public place." Blaise wiggled his toes. "Stop it." He wiggled some more, and Harry glared.

"Now don't look at me like that, Harry, and just eat. Your steak will go cold, and we both know how much you like your meat hot."

Harry spluttered, and then gasped as Blaise moved his foot. He quickly put his knife and fork down. "Let's skip dessert."

Blaise turned to the nearest waiter. "Can we have the bill, please?" The waiter nodded and turned away, but before he started walking, Blaise said "And two chocolate mousses to go." He winked at Harry, who smiled weakly.

*

They were kissing before they even Apparated back to their flat. Ripping each other's shirts off as they stumbled into the bedroom, they fell back onto the bed, Blaise on top of Harry.

"How do you want it?" Blaise whispered in Harry's ear. "Slow and sticky and sweet, or hard, heavy and hot?"

"I don't care. I want you. Just you."

"Hard it is then," Blaise growled, dipping down Harry's body.

* (I can't be bothered to write a hot sex scene. You can imagine it yourselves, you dirty dirty people ;P) *

Many hours – and orgasms – later, Blaise and Harry were spent. They lay next to each other breathing heavily and glistening in sweat. Harry's arm rested over Blaise's torso.

"What time is it?" Harry breathed.

"Time for another kiss," Blaise said, pulling Harry towards him.

"First," Harry said, pressing a finger to Blaise's lips. "Time."

"It's nearly six."

"We better get ready. We need to be at the Ministry in an hour." Harry went to get out of bed, but Blaise held tightly to him. "Let go! We need to go!"

"Kiss me."

"What? Blaise, we haven't got the time!"

"Come on, Harry. Just one little kissy-wissy for your hubby-wubby?"

"God, you're such a child sometimes, you know that? Fine." Harry kissed Blaise quickly on the lips. "Happy?"

"Yep." Blaise leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door before Harry could get in.

"Blaise, you bastard! Let me in! I was up first!" He paused. There was no sound from the other side of the door. "I need to shower! Come on Blaise!" Still nothing. Harry sighed. "I'll give you a blowjob." He heard the click of the lock. Harry rolled his eyes. Was that all Blaise thought of, he wondered to himself as he opened the door.

*

An hour later, Harry and Blaise, although slightly dishevelled, arrived on time to the Ministry where Severus and Lucius were waiting.

"Come," Lucius said. "We must be swift. Time is running short on us."

They walked into the Minister's office, where Voldemort stood, encased to his neck in stone.

"Stupefy!" Severus cried. The rock shattered and Voldemort lay stunned on the floor.

"Link your hands," Lucius ordered. Harry noted the bossy tone in his voice, but said nothing. "Now, I will perform the Life Bond between the two of you, and Severus will...well, you know. Anything you want to say to each other, in case it..." He trailed off; everyone knew what could happen.

"Harry," Blaise started, but Harry interrupted.

"Before we get all emotional, because I know I will. Lucius, once this has done, I think you should become Minister. His Deputy Minister is a right arse."

"Thank you, Harry. I shall consider it."

"Harry," Blaise repeated. "I...I..." Tears formed in Blaise's eyes. "I had a whole fucking speech planned about how much I love you, and I can't fucking remember it!"

"Shhh, Blaise," Harry whispered, hugging Blaise. "It doesn't matter. I love you too."

"I love you so fucking much, Harry. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either. I'll miss you so much."

Both boys were crying now. They pressed their lips together in the most loving kiss they had shared. Lucius turned to Severus and nodded. It was now or never.

As Lucius and Severus said the spells they both needed, Harry heard nothing but Blaise.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Harry whispered as everything went black.

*

God. That was the hardest chapter to write ever. Especially that last bit. If you didn't cry when you read it, you have no heart! I'm not a crier, and I cried!!

Anyway, I apologise profusely for the wait.

In my mind right now, I have only one ending for this story. But tomorrow (20th August) is exam results day, so here's what I'll do. If I get good grades, the story will have a happy ending, but if they're bad grades, the story will have a sad ending. You'll just have to wait and see.

Also, I'm planning (regardless of grades) to get really drunk tomorrow, so if there is a really incoherent update that doesn't seem to be a real chapter, you know why.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter – I didn't!

Two more things. One - please go to my profile and check out a Teddy/Victoire oneshot I wrote. It's called "When Teddy Met Victoire" because I couldn't think of a better title. It's slightly AU because of the stupid DH epilogue.  
Two - if you really want a good cry, go check out a brilliant fanfic called "This Doesn't Have to be the End" by barmy bunk. It's absolutely fantastic and heartwrenching.

Updating soon!


	7. The End

6

Harry sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened. They were going to make a Life Bond, he and Blaise...

"Blaise!" he screamed, jumping up and looking around wildly. He looked into the fearful eyes of Severus and Lucius. "Where is he?!" When neither of them answered, he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the Horcruxes. "Fiendfyre," he muttered, and watched as they burnt. He looked back at the two men but didn't extinguish the flame. Instead he brandished the wand close to their faces, controlling the fire to stop it from running rampant. "WHERE IS BLAISE?!"

Severus stepped towards Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Harry, but -"

"NO!" Harry shouted, the fire suddenly going out. "I CAN'T!"

"Harry, Blaise...he didn't survive."  
"So where is he?"

Severus took a deep breath. "We don't actually know. His body vanished as the Bond broke. This was all that was left." Severus passed Harry a small item. Harry recognised it straightaway.

"His locket," he whispered. "He never took it off." He looked at the two older wizards. "Could you leave me alone for a few minutes? Please." They nodded and walked out silently. Harry sighed before angrily kicking the corpse of Voldemort. "YOU BASTARD!"

Harry lay down in the middle of the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. He put the locket around his neck and gently pressed it to his lips, tears falling down his face. And that was where Lucius and Severus found him when they went back in nearly an hour later.

*

A pathetically short chapter, I know. But it's the last one! Just the epilogue to go now! And for anyone wondering, you won't see Hermione until The Third Mistake! So make sure you read it once it's posted!

I would like to apologise for the wait for this chapter. I've been looking for a job and it's taken up a lot of time.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

The funeral was a subdued affair. It was made harder by the fact that there was no body to bury. Harry spent the whole time with Draco and Dean, who did their best to comfort him, despite all three of them crying.

After the moving ceremony, he left his friends, wiped his eyes to no avail and spoke to Blaise's parents. Draco watched him silently as Dean held him close. Once Carmela and Benoit had left, Harry crumpled to the floor. Draco gave Dean a kiss before going and sitting himself next to Harry.

"So, Harry," Draco said, wrapping his arm around his friend. "Will you be okay?"

"No," Harry said, tears still streaming down his face. "But I've got to be strong, for Ryan. And everyone else. They all expect me to be this infallible person, so that's what I've got to be."

"Wow. That's tough." There was an awkward silence between the pair for a few moments. "Look Harry. Dean's just left to see his mother for a few days and took the twins with him, so I'm home alone. I know you don't want to be alone tonight – and don't deny it, I can tell – so I'm going to come over to yours a bit later. We can reminisce about Blaise together with tears and drinks and laughter. How's that sound?"

"That sounds nice. Thanks Draco."  
"Anytime. I'll see you later."

*

A few hours, and many empty bottles later, Draco and Harry were both sitting on the floor in Harry's living room, leaning against the sofa. Photos of Blaise were scattered across the floor.

"...and he thought it was a Hippogriff!" Draco finished, bursting into laughter.

Harry however frowned."I don't get it."

Draco turned to Harry, the laughter suddenly dying. "You don't need to," he whispered, before capturing Harry's lips with his own.

*

And that's The Second Mistake. This was intended to be the prologue to TTM, but I decided to add to it a bit, and make it a bit of a cliffy epilogue. The first chapter is in progress - there won't be a prologue - so I hope you look forward to it!

I've also got a couple more stories in progress - and by "in progress" I mean "the first chapter/prologue is being written". One of them is called "A Malfoy in Gryffindor?!" and the other is called "I Still Have Your Wand". Make sure to Author Alert me so you can read them once they're written! In fact, A Malfoy in Gryffindor?! will be posted almost immediately after this! Please review it, so I can decide whether to continue it or not.


End file.
